Consequences Of Loving You
by TicTacStory
Summary: L and Kira, Ryuzaki and Light  The best detective in the world and the biggest murderer in history.  The forbidden love, love they themselves wont accept,can they hold in their feelings? or will the accept faith?  prepare yourself for laughing and crying.
1. The Blonde,The Teen And The Detective

_**A/N For the record, this isnt even the first chapter im writing you know? to be honest with you people, right now im on chapter eight, and the "first" chapter I actually wrote from "Cosequence of loving you" is chapter 2, initially, I wanted to make this pure humor, but, for the people who know me from my other fanfics, should by now know that I dramatize everything to the limits, soo the first 4 chapters are epicness, and it all goes "tragic" fro there, enjoy ;)**_

_**Main Characters-L Lawliet & Light Yagami**_

_**Secondary Characters-Misa Amane (just in chapter 1) Aqua Blu (Later in the story) **_

_**Disclaimer-I do not own Death Note.**_

_**Rate-T for sexual or suggesting scenes and swearing, some gory blood scenes later in the story, just be prepared.**_

_**Another important note-**__**This is a YAOI fanfic, meaning boyxboy, and perhaps its SLIGTHLY different in my story (just read and see) but if you dont like two guys sticking their toungue in eachothers troaths, then please get the (excuse my hast language) hell out. L is mostly the seme and Light the Uke (said soo, the other way around is just /dies/) but in this chapter its Light who is the Seme and L is the Uke.**_

_**And one more important note-**__** this is like, 2 weeks after Light and Misa got released from confinement,Yotsuba Arc time L and Light are chained together._**_

"Dont worry too much about me Light! Missing you already!" The typical-blonde stereotype had said to Light, blowing him a kiss and bursting into tears (Well, knowing her, they could have aswell been giggles)

"Misa! Like, we have no time cause` like, the flight to Paris will leave in fuckin` 20 minutes, 20 fucking minutes I tell you ,we have no TIME!" Said a dark-pink haired lady, wearing a pair of stilettos, two piggytails that would`ve been considered "Cute" in girl world (just plain stupid in normal world) A black turttle-neck and a umbelieveably short skirt, they might aswell just call it a peice of fabric.

She was holding her wrist and (tried) pulled her towards the gate, no success, Misa was stuborn like a mule and even L, who knew the blonde for just a little over a month (Well, if you consider having her tied to a chair while she accussed you of being a pervert, and having a spy on her 24/7 as "knowing" than yes, they knew eachother pretty well,other than knowing her as "the girlfriend of" and "Misa-Misa the girl who I saw on that sixteen-magazine cover, and yes, I look at teens magazines cause im a pervert like that" and, bitterly "The second Kira" he just knew her as a plain pain in the neck, even said soo,the resemblences of the blonde and someone else he knew were quite scary, but that, that is another story, forgotten and two meters under the ground)and any person who knew Misa a little over a month should know that.

He also recalled her naming the pink haired lady, who, right now was smacking her with the 555th (or something like that) issue of "Vogue" (to great amusement to Light, who seemed to be holding in either laugh and relief, probably both)what did Misa call her? oh yeah,

A "Dirty rich crack whore biach (no really, not bitch, not slut, just plain BIATCH) who needs men to make her rich, even though she like, probably sucks in bed, and I dont only mean sucking men with that" he smiled at the memory and continued looking at the scene as if it was some old Tom&Jerry re-run. He felt somewhat sad that the blonde was leaving.

"Ugh whatever" she finally gave up, and let the dirty rich biach take her away, she seemed to have some sort of contest to see till how far Light could hear her "LIGHT DONT CRY OKAY?" and, of course"I LOVE YOU!"

speak of the devil.

Earlier the day they were doomed to spend the whole day on the couch, either crying and sobbing on Light`s chest (Well, with that I only really mean Misa) or saying if her outfits (that to L`s great shock and somewhat joy included swimwear and linguerie) were "in" or "out" actually, Ligth would do the honours of telling her, L would just observe,make a snarky comment or be on the lap-top, unfortunately (or fortunately), whenever L would make a comment like "I would worry Light, if Misa goes out with a outfit like that shure some men who actually appreciate her would fall for her, and im a 33% shure that Misa would make the right choice and choose them, if you dont look out, soon enough you would be sued for having under-aged sex, women are scary creatures when they dont like someone..." Misa would just atack him,smack his head, or ocasionally she would jump on him (no,really, ATACK him on the BED, even when she ONLY had linguerie on, poor L, didnt know what was happening, and the awkwardness he must`ve felt when her boobs were right infron of him)

L drifted away in the sea of thougths when he heared the filthy rich biach thriumphantly mention that "Like, girl dont sweat it, cause` like, when we come back from Paris you and that boyfriend of yours` are gonna have SOME NICE make-up sex" the Dirty Rich Biatch said pushing Misa forward.

"We never even broke up!" Misa squealed.

"No, not yet"

"Not yet and not ever!"

"Right" the Dirty Rich Biach said in a mocking "whatever you say" tone.

"What do you mean with `right` are you JEALOUS Kataki?"

"Jealous? me?" she reacted in disbelief, clearly enjoying herself

"Yeah, just because things with you and that _**guy **_didnt work out didnt mean me and Light are going to end up like that!"

"Im just sayin`! judgin` by the looks of it.."

She paused a while to spit out her chewingum,upseting the old man behind her.

"...that dude, Light or like, whatever you call him, already has found another bread in the oven, or whatever you name it, _**lover**_" she pointed and perfectly manicured nail at Ryuzaki and winked, as if to say "I know your secret". Or, in her case, "Bitch like, I know your secret and like what`cha gonna do bout` it?"

Ryuzaki, who felt sligthly intimidated by this, looked at Light, who seemed rather calm considering the circumstances, its not that his girlfriend is going to France cause she has been accepted in "Vogue" magazine, and the Filthy Rich Biatch is accusing him of having a homosexual relasionship with the person he is handcuffed to (This caused alot of giggles from school girls passing, whatever their reason were...) who suspects him of being a crazy mass murderer,and who, by the was, is no more but L, the sexiest and best detective in the its not like the filthy rich biatch would know any of this.

Ryuzaki felt like going over there, take the filthy rich biatch apart, and yell at "Misa is the second Kira! Escape while you can! run! run like the wind!" but that would be impossible, seeing as him and Light were still chained together,not to mention it would also be completly out of character for someone like L, its not like he had any sympathy with the woman either.

"WHAT no way! Light-chan would never go out with RYUZAKI gosh girl you are SOO jealous I dont even know where to start and Misa would never cheat on Light!"

L could believe that.

"Totally girl, but im just sayin` like, if I were you, I would like` let them like bang eachother and when you come back, you can like, join in, you know what im sayin`? Yaoi sex is hot y`know? and besides, its not like that Ryuuga guy isn`t hot or anythin` you get me girl?" she challenged Misa.

Now it was Misa`s turn to smack her.

"Oh my fucking god Misa, ita not like that gay dude actually loves you, like, look at the guy, he like, is totally diggin` Ryuuga, and like, two guys handcuffed together is like, soo totally steaming hot you get me?"

"...And like, why do they have handcuffs on anyway..."

"...Handcuffs are ment to like, be ON the bed not chained to TWO people oh my fuckin` Christ."

"..."

Their voices drowned in the crowd, their body dissapeared behind the gates, and with that.

_**Misa was gone.**_

And L and Light would actually be alone.

_alone._

Without A girlfriend hanging out 24/7 in their (I really mean L`s ) apartment, without the dates that mostly ended in fight and breaking plant pots, without the extra cake for Ryuzaki since Misa never ate it, without unconfortable moments involving bras, without the stupid little catwalks Misa held, and zero need to support the couple kissing (Actually, Misa would just pin Light on the couch and make out, but that information comes close to unnecesary).

_**Scary.**_

L`s thougth were broken by a deep yawn of the teen.

"Lets go" Light walked toward the exit, dragging L with him.

"Are you not missing your girlfriend?" L asked curiously.

"...Uh I guess" Light said, but seemed more focused on the Mars he was buying himself, after politely asking L if he wanted something, L continued.

"What do you mean by that, Light-Kun?" L continued questioning.

"Ryuzaki why do you always need a reason to everything?" He threw away the famous black wrapping from the chocolate bar.

"Your avoiding my question"

Light grunted, but answered "Well, you have no idea how funny it looked when Misa bit your arm with nothing but linguerie on" he laughed. "You really have no experience whatsover do you?"

"True, true" L looked up the ceiling.

"...how is she going to kill people now? Or does she do it without order?" L asked after a while.

This caused Light to nearly trip over something non-existent.

"What the hell Ryuzaki, get over yourself will you, it has been proven that we aren`t Kira, soo stop tripping over your pride, and lets start looking for the REAL Kira" Light answered sligthly pissed off.

"No, it just proves that now, someone else has this strange power" L said, glancing at Light from the corner if his eye, he stopped walking.

"Whats the matter Light-Ku-"

Before he could react, Light had got him from the shoulders, and pushed him against the wall.

"Damn it Ryuzaki, do you really think... that Kira would want to solve this case so badly? I am NOT Kira, by now even YOU should admit that..." he closed his head to L`s face, they were just a glance away from kissing.

"...I am NOT Kira, and I know it, and I promise you, that for you, myself, and for my father, I will prove ounce and for all that im not Kira, and excecute that weak excuse of a human who dares to use the term `justice` for himself, I will excecute him myself if thats what it takes..." He sighed, then realized how close he was to L.

"Light-Kun..." L started softly, looking at the floor, his face flushing pink he seemed really uncomfortable.

"..Yes?" they stared at eachother for a while, Light`s hands were still on the shoulders of the detective, he was about to shrug his hands away, but then...

...what happend then?

A bunch of British girls passed, wearing typical Japansese school uniforms, giggling and pushing eachother towards the teen and detective.

"Come one Brit! Ask him!" the redhead squealed.

"Yeah!" the others girls coached in unison.

L and Light looked at eachother in confusion, their gaze switched over towards the girls.

"Oh hell no girl if you dont ask I will" A girl told the redhead, looking really, urm, ghetto? harcore? what would you call a girl wearing leather pumps,leather skirts a white winter jacket a barret and loop earrings? yeah.

"Bu-but are you shure its... you know..." the timide redhead stuttered.

"Of course! no straight guys wear handcuffs and look at eachother like that and..." the ghetto girl announced freshly

"...and their like totally japanese! making this a total Yaoi!" she triumphatly finished, pumping her fist in the air.

The detective and teenager chuckled and were ready to get the heck out of there,

"Err Light..."

"Yeah"

Too bad, the ghetto girl looked upset over the fact that "the totally emo yet hot guy" and the "Japanese sexy lad" were escaping, leaving them without anything, and as if she could control any person below 200 metres of her (Like Lelouch from Code Geass) a guy who was yelling "COFFEE BEANS COFFEE BEANS, TAKE A TASTE OF JAPAN WITH JAPANSE COFFE BEANS" banged on L, the sudden movement caused him to loose balance, and the lovley British ladies got what they wanted.

L fell over. scrap that

L felt ON Light.

Their lips touched for a split second, no, really. As soon as Light opened his eyes, barely recovered from the bang, he imediatly pushed L away feeling utterly hot and shocked from the peck, he didnt necesarily want to push L off him, maybe it was just for the moment, maybe it was to please the fangirls, maybe he was just confused, or maybe, JUST maybe, it was something else...

"...Light-Kun, im a 88% shure that you like the way im..._**under **_you"

The fangirls squealed.

"...but if you really are going to rape me, than please dont do it in the airport"

"What the hell,Ryuzaki as far as I remember, YOU were the one who banged into ME"

"Right, but that was nothing but an accident, you could`ve easily stood up by now,instead, you decided that you being on top is better ;)"

A deathly silence filled the space.

"Right, whatever it was just-"

_What was it?_

"Misa-san just left and you are alreadyout for the hunt, this is going to be a very long two months without her to save me"

_What is WITH this guy_

"Right"

_Right? RIGHT? Ryuzaki practically said "Your gay, I know it, what you gonna do about?" and all you say is "Right" god Light..._

"Would you mind standing up? YOU might like this, but I certainly dont"

"Uh? Oh right, yeah, shure, of course"

_What the hell is wrong with you Light? what was it with Ryuzaki that made him stoke his words?_

"I would like your D.N.I" said an American accent

_Yaoi? girls these days..._

"Sir, I want your D.N.I right this instant"

_Why didnt he just stand up? could it really be?_

_Of course not, your thinking to much..._

"We will charge you for sexual harrasment if you dont give your D.N.I sir ..."

_Sexual harrasment? Yaoi? what do these people even DO in America? scary shit..._

_wait._

_what._

Shure enough, infront of him stood two guards, the younger one looked like was going to burst out in laugther any minute now, and the other, older one, was frowing at the couple red with either fury or embarrasment .

"Do you consider this appropiate behaviour? Ryuuga, on here it says that you are 25, and you claim that this gentle- I mean, this fellah is 17, we could charge you for molest you know that dont you?" He continued lecturing Ryuuzaki, who was just noding like a idiot.

It was then when Light had noticed that he was still ON TOP of him, he quickly got off, and the fury man shot him question after question, in the end, they got out of it, saying that it was all a little accident, fury man didnt seem to believe them, but he didnt look like he wanted to deal with two young motherfuckers like them.

_**Good choice.**_

"Look at that Light-Kun" L had said when they stepped in the apartment.

"Look at what?"

"What just happend"

"..."

L removed the handcuffs soo they could change shirts, he looked spacily at a framed text on the wall, it was in Italian, soo Light could never figure put what it was, L sighed, and something like...tears? no of course not. Whatever it was, it filled up in L`s eyes.

"Im tired" L suddenly anounnced throwing his candy-cane stick in the bin.

This sudden announcement nearlly caused Light to fall of his chair

_Ryuzaki...tired?_

"Ryuzaki, are you even joking, its just eight you know"

"I am aware" L said airly, and without any discussion,any kicks, or any flying cakes involved, L walked towards the room, forcing Light to follow him.

Suddenly he stopped.

"Light-Kun, have you ever lost someone you loved?" he asked, putting his hand on the table and held it tightly.

"Well this was uncalled for, and no... actually..." Light said, surprised by his own answer.

"You?" He then asked curiously, even thougth the answer was quite obvious.

"Kira doesnt need to know"

"But Light does"

"But Light is Kira"

"Go fuck a chair"

"I thougth you wanted me to fuck you just a few hours ago,why the suddent change of heart?"

"Just shut up and go to sleep will you."

Sleeping with L awake is not the most confortable thing,

sleeping WITH Ryuzaki might just kill him.

At first, L would suck his thumb making it even mor awkward for Light, then, he would turn around, causing Light to fall of the bed, THEN he would roll up like a snail under the covers, however, when that happend, Light made shure to kick him awake, and when that wasnt enough, he would count sheep. Light, frustrated, wacked his pillow on him with a ".NOW" however, L would just kick him off the bed.

"Okay, that is IT" L opened his eyes and stared at the teen boredly.

"What is it?"

"what is it?WHAT IS IT? You cant sleep can you? I dont care how I do it but I REFUSE to not sleep cause some crazy insomiac decides that he should take a little rest, and guess what? its three A.M! 3 FUCKING A.M!"

L looked at him questiongly, soo Light continued

"You know, you are NOT normal, normal people dont go around and kick someone out of bed, normal 25 year olds dont count sheep in their sleep, atleast not till 9 THOUSAND"

L still looked at him, and grinned

"Light-Kun I dont know what you are plotting on doing but..." He pulled on the chain, causing Light to fall on the bed again.

_These damned chains..._

"Just go to sleep" he smiled.

And then, wonder above wonder, they fell asleep,

they fell asleep soo fastly that L`s arms were still on Light`s chest, they were in such a sleepy mood, that Light didnt even care when he realized that his arms were around him, infact, it made him feel somewhat... safe? As if his arms were the missing peice of the puzzle.

Light nearly jumped out of his own skin when L randomly yelled "Kira... noo, please, Kira" he looked at L`s angelic face (Well,angelic when he`s sleeping) .

A nightmare about Kira.

_There`s no way that im Kira..._

_Would I really be able to..._

_**No way...**_

He closed L towards himself and lifted the covers, L silenced, and Light fell asleep.

_**A/N-OH MY GOD im soo sorry about the stupidest and suckiest chapter you probably read in your life, I sort of had a time crunch, with homework and all that crap, ANYWAY I PROMISE YOU that it well get better, since I already wrote the next 7 chapters, I can tell you with asurrance that, from here, even though I say it myself, it goes uphill.**_

_**I will edit out some things and correct grammar when I have time.**_

_**Please Review and thanks for reading ;)**_

_**Also I started a new story, (well, stories) check my profile for info.**_

_**Sorry for all the swearing xD**_


	2. Showers Of Confusion

_**A/N-I enjoyed writing this, you may or may not recall some things from other stories, credit belongs where the credit belongs, this is actually a pretty damn sad story, even though the first 4 (5?) chapters are more humoristic, a plot twist will change everything, I cant say much, or the surprise will go off, anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**_

The next morning, Light awoke to a concerned L.

"Whats the matter Ryu- _L?_".

"I'm not sure," L replied truthfully. "I had a bad dream... I dont remember the details, but Kira was there...and you were behind him with a knife, he tried to strangle me but..." He struggled to remember.

Light frowned at the detective, he concetrated, and felt the blood rush to his cheeks as he recalled the 25 year olds arms around him.

"I need a shower!" Light suddenly announced, jumping out of bed. He needed to clear his head, and a warm, relaxing shower ought to do just that.

L frowned, but rose from the bed, however unwilling. Once in the bathroom, he undid the handcuffs for a few seconds so Light could remove his shirt. Light slid into the shower, leaving the shower curtain slightly open to allow room for the chain. It was uncomfortable, but better than bathing with L instead the shower instead of out.

Just at the thougth...why had Ryuzaki been the centre of Light's provocative thoughts lately? There was something seriously wrong with his brain…well, as they say, the people around you make you who you are.

He loosened his muscles, letting the warm water relax him. Unthinkingly, he moved his arm up to brush back his hair, causing the chain to pull further into the shower. L,who was located on a stool outside of the shower, was pulled roughly to the ground and fell through the curtain into the shower. A shocked Light jumped back, which only pulled the detective closer. L stood up, putting his hand in his hair.

"What the hell did you do?" he growled, feeling something that he didnt know was either relief, or disapointment that he had his swimwear on.

"Sorry…I didn't mean – it was - it was an accident!" Light squeaked and L sighed observing the teen for a while.

"Well, I might as well get something else to wear" L said, upset over his his wet, baggy top that clung to him, he unlocked the handcuffs for the second time that morning to remove it.

Averted his eyes from the detective as the handcuffs were sliding off, and L`s bare chest came into Light`s sight he felt himself blushing again . He heard L sigh, content, as the warm water soaked him.

Of course, that sigh provocoed(?) Light to think of other things. He scouled at himself, and turned away from Ryuzaki, and made a mental note to not think about the detective for the rest of the day. But of course.

That was _**very **_unlikely to happen.

Light was angry with himself; why did he keep fantasizing about L? More importantly, why did he enjoy it? He scowled at the shower wall and got out of it.

"Light-kun?" Ryuzaki asked, ounce Light changed to his regular cloth.

"What, Ryuzaki?" Light asked, exasperated.

"Does Light-kun like me?"

Light froze. Does he mean like, or does he mean LIKE like? He wondered.

"I mean…Light-kun is my friend, correct?" L continued after Light's prolonged silence.

Light nodded his head. "Uh,yeah. Why did you ask?"

"Light-kun seemed angry with me yesterday." L explained.

Light sighed. "Not with you, Ryuzaki. I was angry with myself, even said so, I did not appreciate the foot in my face, ever considered using your hands?."

L paused, and was about to say something like "Light-kun wants me to use my hands...where exacly?" but instead,he made place for relief.

So Light wasn't angry with smirked for unknown reasons. Knowing that Light's shitty mood hadn't been caused by him was a relief.

He nearly jumped out of his own skin as he felt a liquid dripping through his hair.

"Light-kun, what the fu-"

His sentence was cut short as he spotted Light looking at some beauty products Misa left behind before she left for Paris, he never expected the teen to actually use them, well, he WAS pretty damn hot, but he thougth that was natural, _wait...did I just think that? _He turned his gaze from the teen and looked around the room as if he had never been there before, it was then when he realized the mirror, and to his suprise, he spotted the pink liquid on his hair...

_shampoo._

_What the..._

o.o

"You know, Ryuzaki, you really should take better care of your appearance. Your hair isn't too bad, but would it hurt you to shampoo and condition it every once in a while? You wait and see, by the time I'm done..." he babbled on,well

_**he**_ seemed experienced.

L snorted, he didnt know to either let the teen do whatever the heck he was doing, or beat the living dayligth out if him,but still,that smooth talk of his...

almost hypnotic.

After half an hour more,Light finished his wannabe Tabatha-act, or better said,

that`s what L _**wanted**_.

"Come here, Ryuzaki," Light said a little bit _**too**_ friendly, spreading his arm over the red chair.

Ryuzaki grunted. " I told you to call me L, Light-kun."

Light rolled his eyes. "Fine, you just sit down?"

Ryuzaki slouched closer to the suspect, wary. "why?"

Light didn't reply, instead he focused on plugging in and turning the hair dryer on. He spun L around so that the detective was facing the mirror. The dryer hummed to life, causing conversation to be un-existent. L was fine with that, conversation was never his thing.

There stood L, looking disheveled, his cheeks pale, and of course, he couldnt help but having his feet on the above him stood Light, with his perfect cheekbones and beautiful brown eyes, his shining hair and flawless complexion. At that moment, Light's eyes darted up to look into the mirror, and his gaze met L's. They stood there for who knows how long...

L could feel a growing heat against the nape of his neck,no, its not what you all think, it was not the fluffy "And oh my god he just made me feel like sooo hot and even though it was like, mid December, it felt soo friggen` HOT can you BELIEVE it? GIRL it was like love at its climax" heat, it was more...artificial heat, you know, the hairdryer-burning-on-your-skin-cause-you-were-just-casually-staring-at-a-hot-guy-who-other-than-being-the-number-one-student-in-Japan-is-also-a-mass-murderer-who-was-going-to-kill-you-but-he-doesnt-remember-any-of-it Heat.

shure you know that feeling.

"LIGHT AHHHHHHHHHHRRRGHH"

The boy jumped back . "What?"

"THE GOD DAMNED HAIR DRYER!" L complained. Light looked at the red patch of skin on L's neck.

"Sorry" Light said,but couldnt help but let out a grimmace.

He took a comb from its place by the sink and began combing L's hair.

"Trying to burn me," L mused. "Chances of Yagami-kun being Kira up by ten percent."

Light scowled at the detective's reflection.

"Fuck you, Ryuzaki-san."

L merely smiled. "San? Fuck me? I know you'd love to..."

"...Light." L finished.

Light threw the comb angrily against the opposite wall and stormed out of the bathroom, pulling a slightly shocked L with him. He'd expected an angry response, but not to this extent.

"You know, you really need to stop trippin` over your desires _.L." _Light told him.

L looked at him questioningly, so Light continued. "I mean, it's quite alright for you to imagine me wanting you" he paused,and thougth about himself "but you can't expect me to indulge you to your sick little fantasies."

speak of the devil.

"Light-kun is being defensive. A little overly defensive, don't you think? Maybe Light-kun really does want me," L teased, smirking. Him and Light played such immature, childish games, and this was just another. He would make Light pay for the light burn on the back of his neck.

"you wish!"

"no no no, the one who wishes here, is you, Light Yagami"

"Ryuzaki...I do NOT want you ." Light spat, his voice dripping with venom.

"Whatever you say" L said simply. He tugged intolerantly on the chain, and led a seething Light to the floor below. Everyone was already at their laptops, working away. Light took a seat at the computer next to L's, doing his best to ignore the insomniac beside him.

_the Idiot, what could make him think that I want him? is he really insane? he is not healthy, Watari should`ve teached him some manners, what a childish bastard, does he really think that I NEED someone like him? ugh, Light, no, just ignore him, your just giving him the attention he doesnt deserve._

Which was proving hard to do, since L seemed determined to be audible about every little thing he did.

_God how can someone even eat soo much sweets and not gaining weight? is he freakin- Light, come on, just work this out, lets see, check "Japanese Buisness Market"_

L called Matsuda over, loudly requesting a slice of cake and a strawberry milkshake. He thanked Matsuda as his snacks were delivered, and began to noisily devour the food.

_Om nom nom nom nom…sluuuurp, sluuuurp, nom nom, slurp…_

_Suporting Yotsuba? could it really be?_

_Om nom nom nom ñam slurp..._

Light spun his chair around to face L, struggling to remain calm.

"Ryuzaki."

"what happend to san?"

his patience was reaching his limits.

"Ryuzaki"

"I told you, its L"

"_L"_

"Yes? Light-Kun?"

"Do you think you could eat a little – er, quieter?"

Ryuzaki paused. "Does my eating bother you, Light-kun?" He questioned,chewing his thumbnail, wich was slightly misleading.

"I find the noises you make while eating very distracting I was just on to something but..." Light got interupted by the insomiac.

Ryuzaki didnt let him finish. "Do my noises make Light-kun think of something else, and that distracts him from his work?" he asked dryly.

"GOD DAMN IT RYUZAKI, ..YOU!" Light yelled, his voice dangerously rising at each word he threw at L,he was ready to punch the detective again, or atleast, throw the cake in his face, but those days were over, they were both equally strong, and knowing Ryuzaki, beating him would be just another reasons to arise his suspicions.

Just not Kira-case related suspicions.

_**Unfortunatly.**_

Ryuzaki scooted back over to his laptop as everyone in the office turned to look at Light with curious eyes,Soichiro Yagami-San looked at his son, big eyed, Matsuda was about as red as the octopuss he was chewing on, Aizawa was holding in a laugh, and Mogi looked like he couldt care less about the two yougest people in the room.

When everyone had returned to their work and silence enveloped them again, Ryuzaki slid out of his chair, moving closer to Light on the pretense of looking at something on Light's laptop. As he bent down over the boy's shoulder, he whispered "Who are you trying to convince? Me, or yourself?"

_**Autours Note-**_

_**First of all... "Tabatha" is a highly famous hairdresses, just for the confused people out there.**_

_**This was written at midnigth, at rapid speed, out of fear that my mother would barge in, demand to read whatever the hell I was writing on, look at the story for quite a while, look at me with the same eyes Light woul`ve looked at L at his response on the "Fuck you" and ban the laptop for quite a while.**_

_**wait.**_

_**thats a lie, if such event shall happen, I would never show her it in first place, I dont really know what I would do, but yeh, also, I wrote the second chapter first, meaning that the first chapter was written after im cool like that. **_

_**Major editing is going to happen, I dont trust myself with lack of sleep, like Light trusts L when he`s drunk (Oi oi oi spoiler alert) anyhow how you liking soo far? I wanted to take a break from my regual drama fanfics, and do something different, I am also writing Doujinshins, but there`s no way I can show them on here.**_

_**If you read this, you are either my dearest friend Faith,who, infact is the inspiration of the "10 questions" thing in the next chapter, or Louise, another dear friend who was the inspiration to the drunk scene (Moi excusez Louise, but I lol at your randomness, and your little cowby act of yours) or either some person who is reading this out of boredom, if thats the case let me thank you for a second, this must be the longest AN ever, as if control has been lost, I dont know, I talk alot of crap when im sleepy, and as my dearest friends know, I will really not stop until something is perfect, I am writing 4 stories at the moment, two for death note, and two of winx club, ANYWAY thanks a hell lot for reading, Purrlease review and comment :D**_


	3. Lollypop Misunderstandings

_**Rigth, I will just say this ounce and no more, its quite a bother having to do this in every chapter, soo lets just get it straight, if I decribe the aspects of the story, the plot twist (in chapter 6 or seven)( soo you have to wait a while) will leave no tension, and that`s what I wanted to bring over whenever I write, Tension. I wanted to make this story less dramatic like my Winx fanfics (Not the most appropiate content, but whatever) but I failed miserably, soo lets just stick with a "Humoristic-drama-yaoi-tear jerker" story, even though by now, you only saw the humoristic part, even though it was rather forced, I will not hold back, soo yeah, me myself doesnt really know what to expect, ANYWAY.**_

_**Chapter 3, Misunderstanding.**_

_**Main protagonists-L Lawilet/Rue Ryuzaki (as you wish) Light Yagami/Kira**_

_**Secondary characters-Meh, perhaps Misa Amane,Matsuda and Aqua Blu (Aqua Blu apears later though)**_

_**Rate-T (Im not even 14, but whatever, just to be safe) for sexual content, swearing, and disturbing pshycological content (justt not in this chapter)**_

_**Le Disclaimer-I do not own Death Note or any of the characters, however, I wouldnt mind owning a personal L *wink wink***_

L loved teasing and testing people, the whole "Light Yagami loves L" thing was just another another one, mixed with bittersweet payback from the burn, Ryuzaki knew very well that Light Yagami wouldn`t be the sligthest bit intrested in Ryuzaki, and L was perfectly fine with that, and the strawberry, excuse me, the cherry on the top was set when Chief Yagami-san gave his son a lecture, yeah, you could see it coming, a twenty minute lecture about his sons sexual preference, and that good old "no matter what I will always love you" crap parents say, when they actually mean "Im just saying this cheesy stuff just to let you know that I am suspicious of you having a homosexual relasionship with the person who suspects you of being a mass murderer, and that the next time I see or hear any evidence of that..." well, you get the message.

Parents are a scary thing to experience, thats what Light-Kun ounce told me, not that I would know that "scary" feeling, nor would I ever experince the twenty minute "no matter what" lecture from MY father, but we`ll leave that bedtime story for another time, now

what exacly hapend after everyone left the office?

Scary stuff I tell you, thats what happend, I would never experince a un-satasfied father, but im a 90% shure that a un-satisfied teenager is even scarier...

The time Ryuzaki and Light walked in the metallic door was 20:00 on the dot, mostly, they would work till midnight,walk to the room, have some dinner (well, Strawberry cake and Sugar cubes for L) talk about the case, tease eachother, go to sleep (Well, with "go to sleep" I really just mean Light) have a nightmare, and wake up with a worrysome L.

But that day, and the 3 days following, were different.

L and Light didnt exchange a word, they hardly even looked at eachother, Light was pissed and L was somewhat sad,after 3 days, Ryuzaki had enough, he had to take action, it was 21:30.

_"Who are you trying to convince?,me, or yourself?" _ that sentence was running laps in Light`s head, _I should`t have punched L at that time, my brain is cleary messed up, why would I even care what he says? how COULD HE EVEN SAY THAT INFRON OF EVERYONE okay, calm down, the bastard is childish and inmature, how do you manage with these type of people? wow he looks soo damn hot when he`s taking his shirt of...okay of track again, how did I deal with that 3 year old at that time? he and L must be on the same maturity level, oh wow I didnt expect L to have muscles gah, keep your mind Light Yagami...wait..._

_WHAT?_

And surely, L had taken shirt off, and located the chain around his wrist again, Light`s pride (and I guess his intrest for girls aswell) was lost in the nothingness, and he directly spoke to L looking at him with big eyes, and trying to ignore ehem, SPECIFIC things going on down there.

"Ryuzaki... I mean, L, what the actual fuck are you doing?" he asked cofused and merely un-concious of what he was saying.

"Well...I need to make some dinner...dont I?" He asked, cleary satisfied with himself, after three days, Ligh spoke to as planned.

"And...you need your shirt off for that...why?" he questioned, feeling all the blood rush to his cheeks.

Of course, L couldnt help but take advantage of the situation "Oh, does this unsettle you again? from your expression, I`m 90% shure that you like what your seeing"

"And I wouldnt mind you calling me -San again, it made me feel-" he was cut in his sentence "Hard?" Light asked him, he wasnt going to let L win this match,not again, and surely...

"...hard?" He asked-confused- "Yeah, did it make you feel hard?" Light answered witty "Light-Kun...I cant deny that I love its rather pleasureable when people call me -San, but you, you are a dear exception to that fact, calling me -San makes me feel smart, and also, you are avoiding my question, soo I`ll just consider that a `yes`" He caugth him of guard, Light lost...

...again.

"Also, I take my shirt of cause well, im not the cleanest chef and ...why give Watari more trouble? you yourself said that I should give him a break..." He chewed his thumbnail, making it feel even more awkward not to mention daring and simply hot to Light "Also,Light-Kun..." he started, looking slightly spacy "Erm, yeah well, um thanks for talking to Ryuzaki again" He made a gesture that somewhat looked like a smile, a caring and well...happy smile :)

"Soo ehm, what would you like to have? I guess we should eat something other than cake" He brushed his hair with his hand, looking more awkward than Light.

Awkward? thats an undestatement.

"Did you just say...something else than cake?" Light pratically fell of his chair.

"Light-Kun, I dont cook oftenly but you will be surprised by my cooking...soo what will it be? please dont say rice, that will just make me gag" He looked for direct eye contact with the teen.

_Kira...could Light-Kun really be..?_

now it was Light`s turn to brush his hair with his hand, what did he want eat? there`s only one thing he really wanted..._ oh hell no, should I go to the hospital and inform them about my adoration to a crazy delusional genius who also happens to have insomia? adoration? no, thats a bad word choice..._

"Light-Kun... I dont want you lost in your world again... there`s a 50% chance of me feeling 70% more lonley if that happens..."

_...How about a deluded fangirl? oh shit. _

"I guess I never really had a friend before...well...not a REAL friend, but then again, even if you are Kira, I wont forget this case anytime soon"

_...Jesus Christ come on, how can you see panda-eyes as hot? Even worse, how can you consider yourself a "Fangirl" Light, there really is something wrong with you, maybe the hospital isn`t such a bad idea after all... _

"If I remember correctly, there`s some lollypops in the kitchen maybe thats a good idea? no wait that was uncalled for, sorry"

_...Lollypop...? O.O_

WAM

Light fell on the floor, L practically jumped on on the ceiling.

"Oh my, maybe Light-Kun likes the lollypop idea after all" L said with a teasing tone, he bent over at a confused Light who had a shocked expression on his face, his heart was in his troath, and he was feeling sick.

"Umm, no lollypops-yeah-great- shure ehh why not? not the best food to eat at midnight but whatever" If Light would be the real Light, he would`ve called him pityfull for eating such junk at midnight, laughed in his face, tease him over the term "Lollypop" and then leave the room, but Light wasn`t .

not when the word "Lollypop" came out of L`s mouth...

He faked a smile and turned the chair and sat down as a real gentleman "No, Light-Kun, Lollypops are the best food to eat midnight" L walked to the kitchen, causing Light to follow him -unwiningly- he had a cool expression,

_is he trying to be funny or his he really as dense as I thougth? or maybe it was..._

His thougths were interupted by the "Click click beep" from the kitchen door, he was awkwardly protective towards his kitchen, he didnt even have metal doors for his bedroom... L was obviously upset over something when he climbed on the table and got the blue packet out of the fridge "What is it Ryuzaki?,I mean, L?"

L looked blankly at the packet .

"We are out of strawberry lollypops"

_**A/N-Light is in denial, L is unusually sexy, and tension is rising, for now, this is still the humoristic part of the story, well, I blame it on the music im listening to at the moment, any deluded fangirl who is writing some sexy scene with L while listening to "Candy men" cant keep her mind straight.**_

_**Just the idea of L and that song was enough to give me have a pretty weird idea...but thats for the next chapter though, here`s a little spoiler, L does something more than just teasing to Light... Me + listening to "Love to love you baby" = the next very sexy chapter.**_


	4. Burning Passion

_**A/N-Heyyoh, nothing much to say, I just very much enjoyed writing this chapter, and yes, in the second chapter, the shower thing was inspired by someone else`s story, soo yeah, all the "OMG AMAZING" Stuff should go to her, credits where they are needed, altough she stopped writing, I attempt of making a imperium (not really) of DN stories/one shots.**_

_(insert dramatic flashback here)_

They were cooking, no really, just cooking, Sushi with spicy rice and spicy chicken, despite what L said, Light promised him to tell Watari to buy more strawberry lollypops if he would atleast TRY spicy rice, sure enough, that was all it needed to win L over...or perhaps it was something else? the heat was rising in the kitchen as the oven was on 360, Light tried to ignore the heat and -not to mention- L`s naked chest.

"Okay L, the rice is ready, now take a bite" Light suggested as he poked a spoon into the rice.

L grunted, clearly not amused by the fact that he has been blackmailed over lollypops "Light-Kun there`s no way in hell that im going to give in on rice"

"Too bad, no lollypops"

Light put the spoon in his mouth and licked his lips after he swallowed it.

"Hmm L you shure are missing out,not to mention, the lollypops would arrive this evening if you take a bit right now"

"Tempting me huh? Light-Kun is wise"

"I Know"

"Not moddest or anything"

"Now take a bite...just one"

"No way"

"Yes way"

"I said no"

"And I said yes"

"if you want to put something in my mouth soo badly..."

Light shot him a warning glance,but of course.

"...You better start getting creative cause there`s no way that THATS going to happen"

Light shoved the spoon in the rice ounce more.

"You shouldnt have said that"

"Say wha-"

His sentence was cut short, a spoon-full of rice was located in his mouth, spicy rice, damned hot, it was simply horrible.

"Damnit -cough- Light -cough- are you -cough cough- trying to -cough- kill me?"

"Kill? Arent you surprised by my cooking skills?"

"Surprised that your cooking is shit yeah" L finally said after drinking a glass of cold water

"As if yours is any better"

"You dont need to be a detective to realize that"

"Fuck you Ryuzaki"

"..San?"

"No, Ryuzaki"

"Also, that spoon, is the one you used to right?"

"..yeah..."

"Well, that might`ve made that crap rice of your worth eating"

"..."

_**30 minutes later-**_

Sligthly busy at checking on L`s figure, the detective claimed that taking his shirt off for cooking was just another habit of his, but it was quite a distraction...

Shure enough, having a insanely hot (and topless) detective, and another rather sexy guy, who is _**just **_a A-Class mass murderer, and is also the number one student in _Japan_, both who seem to have homosexual tendencies, the expected happend;

"Light-Kun... is it just me or..." he started looking worrysome, Light didnt know what he was getting at, he was to busy admiring the fire under the rice pot.

"Light-Kun...the chicken...its... it is..." Light started to get the hint, lets be honest, Light isnt a kitchen prince, soo being able to recongnize fire is quite a quest for him...

he smelled the air...

_**...Oh hell no...**_

"ITS BURNING" A black cloud was flying over the kitchen, and shure enough, the fire alarm was going off, "OH SHIT" L scould at himself,at Light and even at the burnt chicken, he ran towards the oven, unfortunatly, Light had the same plan, causing them to bang into eachother, to be specific, it caused L to trip over Light, pushing him on the floor and changing from the worrysome kitchen prince to the snarky detective .

"Well, musn`t Light-Kun be happy right now?" he casually smiled, its not like the steam was covering the kitchen or anything, this caused Light to grunt, and he caugth himself wishing for Ryuzaki to stay in that position.

"Ryuzaki..."

"It`s L" Ryuzaki corrected him

"Ugh_**L **_this is hardly the time or place soo if you-"

the door opened with a loud "BANG" Matsuda entered the room, acting like some kind of super-hero (Well, he looked like a downright idiot to be honest) "EVERYONE GO DOWN DO NOT PANIC AND PLEASE STAY AWA-" he stoped in his sentence when he spotted the older detective pinning the chiefs son to the floor

"-away from any electronic devices..."

He finished weakly, still staring at his boss and co-worker, both who obviously had no intention of moving "Light-Kun...you really dont have to lie...if you want me to be honest, I hardly mind pinning you on the floor like this" He winked, and right after he spotted Matsuda-san, he added, as if to mock him "Altough, the floor is not the best place is it?" He finished.

..._Just what the hell... _

Matsuda-san had a million of disturbing (well, disturbing to Matsuda) images in his head, he pulled the fire extingisher, replacing the black with white smoke, and felt pleased with migth aswell have used the fire extingisher on himself, he was red as the freaking fire itself.

"Fast moving Matsuda-san" Light managed to say trying to remain calm over L`s ardour.

_Damn, there`s no fucking denying, but it can`t be...not the pshycothic detective..._

"Yeah, but im a 80% shure that I know something else that goes even faster,excuse me hast language, I mean SOMEONE" he zoomed his face towards Light, now just a instant away from direct physical connection "Light-Kun..." he said slowly, but was unable to finish the sentence, however.

"Uhm eh I guess that eh- and yeah- I ehh should I uhm eh go?" he asked awkwardly, failing at staying calm and nearly struggled over the larged stuffed animal (panda, of course) "Well, unless you want to join in... but we were just warning up..." Ryuzaki said cooly, with pinch of sarcasm in his voice.

"EHH NO I mean, uh yeah no I ehh and um I ehh- gotta go- yeah-thats right, I have to go hehehehehe" He lost control over his giggles, and tried not to laugh, but good old Matsuda couldnt handle it _It was to be expected _Matsuda-san thougth "Well, I`ll leave" he gestured a bow and was about to walk out the door, but L`s words stopped him "Matsuda-san, you really are an idiot aren`t you?" "You may leave now" Matsuda got bright red, tried to ignore the bosses comment, and closed the heavy door, one thing was shure, he had the complete wrong idea about the couple.

_**...or had he?**_

could Matsuda actually be right? just if it was one time?

"Well..." L said sligthly confused about himself, standing up and helping Light to stand up aswell, Light expected some snarky comment like "the next time you try to hide pleasure, please hide your face aswell" and a snort, but to his great surprise, he didnt say anything snarky or infantile.

"Well...we might just eat the rice" he smiled strangely .

"My shirt got dirty" he shaked his head at the black shirt in his hands, and did something that seemed like a laugh.

_The pshycotic detective seems to show emotion... _Light thougth.

Light walked towards the fridge meanwhile L got two plates from the cardbox, in a rather unuasual way (standing on the table and prepare the plates on the fridge)

but what else is new?

while Light was inspecting the fridge,he spotted two bottles of Vodka, shocked, he questioned Ryuzaki.

"L do you...drink?" this caused L to nearly fall of the table, upseting the plate and made it fall of the fridge with a "Woosh" sound effect, L saved it right on time.

"Well, ocasionally, why do you ask?" he looked at the teenager hopefully.

_Very well, Ligth Yagami,__**Kira**__. This is just another tactical move of you to find out L`s real name isn`t it? is that what you expected...?_

"Oh, no particular reason...would you care for a glass?"

_**A/N-sorry for the short chapter, but I thougth the last sentence was a good close to the chapter, soo the "hot" stuff ive been talking about in the other chapter is going to take place in the next chapter after all...all those drama-loving-yaoi fans, please be patient, the "tragic" part of the story will happen soon enough.**_


	5. Blunt lies and drunk kisses

_**A/N-My favourite chapter till now, enough said.**_

_"Ryuzaki! Wait up!" Ryuzaki froze (no, really,FROZE, he was soaking wet and rather cold) at the spot... it couldnt be... could it? _

_"Hey Ryuzaki, why the hurry?" the blonde beauty kissed him on the cheek, to L`s surprise "Well..." He didnt finish his sentence, instead, he looked into her eyes, beautiful round eyes, she was smiling, not minding the rain, even though she managed to throw herself in a macro-mini and a ivy-green tube top with a zip at the front, wich was highly unsettleing for a 14 year old boy, "Standing in the rain isnt exacly my idea for a nice chat with my..er..." "Girlfriend?" she offered, twitching a loopside smile "Shure..." Ryuzaki finished carelessly. -drop-drop-drop- the teens didnt take their eyes of eachother she was staring at him seductively meanwhile Ryuzaki felt slightly awkward "You know, we should be heading to class..." he said airly but then...then he realized something, the petite girl had tears in her eyes,and colapsed on her knees at the wet floor, he frowned and catched her before she could hurt herself,asked her if she was okay, he didnt get the answer he expected, instead, she put her arms around him and pinned him on the ground, she hugged him, even though they were both lying down on the wet "Your right, standing in the rain is not as good idea, lets go to the gym,Ryuzaki-chan" she said somewhat evily,and when she stood up, she hugged him again and smiled over his shoulder, she reached for his hand, he got pulled towards the gym while he was uttermost confused "I have spread my dreams beneath your feet;Tread softly beacause you tread in my dreams" a infint jorney took place between the two youngsters,a battle of hate and love, hope and grief.__

L was quiet a gentlemen, he poured the glass half full in a delicate way, and politely offered it to Light, _This is just another game of tactiques... _L thougth, while he swallowed the liquid _Im positive that I have a higher alcohol tolerance than Light-Kun... _"Soo, Ryuzaki..." Light started, and laughed for no particular reason, he didnt even drink a whole glass yet...

"Yes, Light-Kun?" L asked with a gentle tone.

"You act all experienced with your snarky comments, but, be honest..."

"Im always honest" L interrupted.

_**What a blunt lie.**_

"...Did you ever actually kiss someone?" Said Light,ignoring L`s quite obvious false statement, he pourd himself and L another glass.

"Why should I answer that?" L asked calmy.

"Right, I knew it, its all just wishfull thinking isn`t it? you know, the way you pinned me down yesterday was just final, god Ryuzaki I never saw you as a gay-type, but hey! I have been wrong before" He winked and drank some more.

"Soo...your really intrested? normally you play these games on the table, not in the kitchen, but are you familiar with the 10 question game?" L asked, he was carefully putting his plan in action.

"You mean...A drinking game?" Light suggested, moving his head a little to the back.

"No, thats not what I said, you ask me a question where the answer is "yes" or "no" you tell me what you think im going to say, and if your right, you can ask me to do whatever you want me to do, and vice-versa" L explained with a grace that didnt seem to belong to L.

"Hmm, sounds fun but what do you mean with `whatever`?" He asked carefully, and poured the third glass.

"Whatever you want it to mean" L winked.

"Hmm -giggle- sounds intresting" Light winked back, and suddenly burst out laughing and drank from the bottle.

"Okay...is Light-Kun still a virgin?"

"the cowboy position is good" Light answered, not soo tactfully.

"Enough said. Ehhm... be a dear and give me your shirt will you,im rather freezing at the moment and after the little fire incident I cant leave you alone in the kitchen" L pleaded, shure enough Light put his shirt off, and tossed it at the detective "Thank you" L said "I could make you even warmer" Light expected no answer.

_Light-Kun... was it really wishfull thinking? nonsense, and besides, a suspect and a detective can never get intimacy with eachother...but still...I could nearly understand Misa..._

"..I say its a no" Light disturbed the detective from his speculation.

"Umm..what?" L asked, Light was sitting on the chair in awkward position, he had his glass on his crotch, and, as if making fun of L, was biting his thumbnail.

"Ryuzaki has kissed a girl" he repeated and giggled.

"Sorry to sadden you, but I,infact, have" He said, not offended at all by his gesture, Light fell off his chair "SAY WHAT?" he yelled in surprise,he held L by his shoulders and demanded details, L was shure.

_Light was starting to loose it._

"Light-Kun, unless you want a foot in your face, please sit down, yes I have kissed a girl" he rolled his eyes and nodded to the empty glass.

"Who? When? How? Where? Who?" Light shot question after question towards the detective.

"Chances of Light-Kun being Kira, increased by 5 percent" He closed his eyes and smiled "Uhm, when I was 14 and a few times after that...in highschool...she was just another gi-" "I mean, she was a rather amazing girl, we went out for a few weeks, than she yelled at me for not taking her to a concert...girls are just soo..."

_**Another blunt lie.**_

"Weird,Selfish, and sexually obssesed" Light finished for him.

"Agreed Light-Kun you are very wise" the laughed at the same time.

"Hmm why dont you sing to the sexy and I know it song?"

"Oh soo Ryuzaki-san really does find me sexy?"

"I never denied it, but I never said it either"

"That says enough"

And shure enough he started sing-along`ing.

they were clearly loosing it.

Ryuzaki`s tears were running down his cheeks of laughing, yet his mysterious sexyness stayed there.

even when he laughed like a girl.

"Has Light-Kun ever kissed a guy? judging by our time together, I`d say its a yes"

"Sorry dude, no such luck, how about YOU sing something?"

"Such as?"

"Love to love you baby?"

"Why should I?"

"Its the game,I also -Hiccup- did it"

"But you, Light-Kun, are a downright idiot for that -hiccup-"

"Just sing or I`ll make you sing"

"And how are you going to do that?"

"I have my -hiccup- ways"

"Does Light-kuns way involve my lips?"

"They involve a little more than that"

"Well, I can attest to that"

The both laughed and hiccuped and continued playing the most childish game a person can play (Aparently, Light has Done It with 5 girls, and L has ever had one girlfriend in his life)

"Yeah,However -hiccup- I know -hiccup- someone else who is obssesed" He started laughing, and they both sang along to the song that was playing "Love to love you baby-Dianna Ross" L moved closer to Light, he started to loose control over himself, he drank from the bottle with Light, giggled and cracked up over nothing, imitating people they knew (Including eachother), dancing on tables, singing along to songs,cosplay (no really, L as Naruto and Light as good.)Having a..erm, LITTLE food fight and ended up reffering eachother as "Mommy" and "Daddy"... they were lost,not themselves, completly in the thigth grip of alcohol, who took possesion over them? who knew, Misa has called ounce or twice that evening, but non of them picked up, instead, they just mimicked her ardour to Light.

"Daddy dear do you know what I want for Christmas?" L said in a squeaky voice, refering to Light as "Daddy" (It was nearly Christmas,just saying).

"What,what do you -hiccup- want for christmas my dearest?" Light asked, the second "I just died in your arms tonight-cutting crew" played, the unexpected (or maybe expected) happend, L Grabbed Light and smacked him against the wall (Something L`s ex-girlfriend was very fond of).

maybe he was concious of what he was doing... who knows?

"This." he responded in his normal voice, Light widend his eyes, their lips touched, they locked for what seemed hours, L pinned Light on the floor,slowly and steady sliding from the wall to the floor till they were in the same position they were on earlier the day, came to a repeat, but this time, passionate drunk kisses joined in, despite what you might think, L was pretty damn good, "Ryuzaki..." L was about to untie Light`s shirt, but gave up after he slid his tongue down Light`s troath, (It might be intresting to note that L had his shirt off again) L kissed him on the neck,the cheeks, the lips...

his hands slid to his neck, lifting his neck, giving him more space to work on, they were both on the floor,L lost control over himself, and Light loved every part of it.

_**A/N-Well well, that was that, personally, I am a total "L as Uke and Light as Seme" fangirl, I really have no idea why I did it the other way around, well, just to show you L`s other side, the drama is nearly coming... and whatnot, what will happen to the pair when they wake up? was L concious of his act? if he did, did he regret it? and what`s the "plot twist" I was speaking about in earlier chapters? thanks for reading and erm, well **_


	6. Do You Remember?

**A/N Well, I dont have much to say, I am doing well and working fine, **

"_Ryuzaki... Ryuzaki-chan come on...relax" she got the black-haired genius by his shirt,pulled him towards her, Kissing him at various places, Ryuzaki felt the tension rise, the heat reaching his climax,the sexual tension as he realized they were alone in the gym, with the girl who claimed to be Ryuzaki`s flame...two lovesick (well, girl,at the very least) fourteen and fifteen year olds messing around, he was enjoying it, no matter how you looked at it, but he couldt help but feel the bittersweet after-taste when their lips locked, the disgust he sensed when she undid his shirt with a passionate gesture, and his enable of returning her ardour, was he really crazy? The girl who every guy would dream of, that blonde hair of her`s that fell over her pale (yet not as pale as Ryuzaki) skin,a seductive smile that Ryuzaki never saw again after that event(or so he thougth) And two icy blue diamonds that served to look at the world in a positive an cheerful way that no other person could look, making everyone around her as happy as herself, why was it that he didnt apreciate her the way he should`ve?_

Light opened his eyes,feeling uthermost confused, he observed the floor seeking for an answer.

_what happend?_

No matter how hard he tried, he couldnt remember a single thing, he took a deep breath and let out a sight, it was then when he realized the scene,

they were in the kitchen...no really, just lying down on the floor, to be specific, next to the fridge. L was lying down next to him, no physycal contact was involved.

_Well, thats a relief but... why am I sleeping on the kichen floor?_

His head was running laps, seeking for an asnwer, broken glasses everywhere, L`s shirt was on the floor...soaking wet, that is.

The radio was still playing, and four empty bottles of vodka were shattered across the ground, some were broken and others were lying down, L was in a peacefull sleep (or so he thougth) but the fact that L was bare-chested, and,judging by the bottles and broken glasses, was enough for him to feel sick... or maybe, it was something else?

He ran to the bathroom, no succes.

Wheter he liked it or not, him and Ryuzaki were still chained together, and L was heavier than he thougth, Light fell on the floor, cursing at a sleeping Ryuzaki, not expecting a response.

_From the insomiac to the sleeping beauty, you cant consider this normal can you?_

He considered this.

"_Beauty" doesnt fit L, more like... hot? no. Not hot, god what have I been smoking last night? More importantly, why did I agree to be drinking with L? I am out of my mind..._

He sat in a yoga-position, and took a deep breathe, suddenly the song "Love to love you baby" came on.

and then it hit him.

All the events of last night came back in a flash, the fire in the kitchen, L taking his shirt of, them bumping into eachother, Matsuda coming in,Matsuda going out, the lollypop turn-on, the vodka in the fridge, the "10 question game" even though they only ever just asked two questions, the sing-along,the Naruto cosplay thing and L telling Light what he wanted for christmas... A kiss.

was more than a kiss, pinning someone on the floor without a shirt on, and non-stop kissing all over the place, could not be considered "Just A Kiss".

He sighed for the second time that morning.

Maybe L was right, maybe Light really did feel more than just friendship for the 25 year old, and he couldnt help but feel turned-out by last night`s images, but was it really...love?

couldnt be... feelings towards a person who suspects you of being a mass-murderer is just stupid. There was no way...

"_Who are you trying to convince Light-Kun? Me, or yourself?"_

Ryuzaki`s deep voice was on replay in Light`s head, "_Damn you Ryuzaki"_

He responded to the voice-

"_Light-Kun is defensive, a little too defensive, maybe Light-kun really does want me"_

A way, WAY to familiar phrase to Light...why was Ryuzaki so prominent? He couldt be right...right?

"_Does daddy dearest know what L-san wants for Christmas?"_

Did he really mean it...?

was he just mocking the teen? Or was it the after-effect of the alcohol he consumed? Or maybe he really did mean it...

_Gah thinking about these things with a hangover is just as effective as a seventeen trying on the shoes of a two year old._

Ryuzaki-san was rolling a bit to the right, moaned, and babbled something barely understandeable, whatever the detective was dreaming about, it seemed slightly sad, if "NO"s and "Dont go...please.."s and quite a few "Why...why are you crying?" were any indication.

_Dammit why the fuck did he need to feel so pityfull in the first place? we can`t simply ingore the fact that his god damned tongue was down my troath yesterday and then HE says im the one who cant handle their hormones here, ack what the hell? I cant judge him by last night, the idiot has a low alcohol tolerance, should`ve seen it coming, and besides why did I stop that crap anyway? its not like I enjoyed it..._

He looked up the ceiling.

_Well, its not like I hated it either...damn you Ryuzaki why are you soo fucking childish anyway? Naruto? seriously? Misa was right, you really are a pervert._

_Come on, he`s 25 and im 17...who is suposed to be the responsable one here? _

He glanced at L, who was was cursing at someone for "Taking her away"

_Her? Oh god im going to be sick. There is NO WAY that L has a "Her" come on, just look at the guy, he looks worse than a junkie._

Lie.

_Oh damn this, should I just wake him up and beat him unconcious? No, the poor guy needed to release his tension, how long ago did he even KISS someone? since he was in highschool with that GIRL, Damn, cant help but feel bad for her, who would even WANT to kiss someone like him?_

Me.

_Oh jesus this is fucking pathetic I know I like him more than friends, do I DO I?_

Yes,yes you do.

_Damn you, your hardly helping, damn this shit whats the time anyway._

He glance at the old roman clock above the wooden table (That was covered with whipped cream, god knows what happend there...)

"DAMN IT" Light jumped up again, took a few seconds to regain his balance, yes, he saw it right, it was 14:43, way, but WAY to late for work, they should`ve been there at 7:00.

"DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT" He kicked a invisible foe, nearly banged into the the fridge as he was opening it, he got out the milk and took quite a bit, closed the bottle, grabbed a banana and shook L while cursing at him for being "The most idiotic detective he has met" .

L poked and eye open, and turned vertical in a matter of instants "Light-Kun...just why are you raping my fridge?" he said lazily when he spoted the teenager trying to close the fridge "And why am I on the kitchen floor?" he mutterd questionably, he rised up and leaned his arms on the table, and rested his head between them "Light-Kun...why does my head hurt? did you try to poison me while I was asleep?" He checked on the broken bottles and shooks his head "Did you have a funeral party with the second Kira?" He said with a smirk.

Light sighed annoyed. This was the last thing he needed, Of course Ryuzaki didnt remember the guy was so dense, he would recognize annoyance when it was right ifron of him.

"...Why is my shirt scattered on the floor...more importantly...why is there whipped cream on the table? Light-Kun, I dont reckon you making me anything, therefore, the poison must`ve been a gas right? No, then your head would hurt too..."

_How can he still be soo annoying, even though he`s having a hangover_

"Ryuzaki, my head hurts too soo-"

"WHAT, Oh my god I expected Kira to atleast take a anti-pill against it, well, Justice prevails after all" He checked the time "Oh, were late for work" he dragged his gaze to Light, he was pissed, very pissed.

"Ryuzaki..." his voice reached a dangerous tone, and his eyes didnt promise anythign good either, oh if gazes could kill...

"Ryuzaki..." He repeated

_Well he seems pissed _thougth L, still considering the possibilty of him dying.

"Oh please dont say that cheesey `I Won` crap cause seriously, even if I die, I will win" he went closer to Light "Now... I really want to know what happend, and why I dont remember any of it..." that was all it took.

Light grabbed L from his shirt (Yes, L had put his shirt back on) "FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME I AM NOT FREAKING KIRA, EVEN IF I WOULD I DONT THINK I WOULD BE ABLE TO KILL YOU NOW CAUSE-"

"Cause what?" L interupted him, and gently grabbed the banana that Light put on the floor and peeled it with the same tenderness,

"Well Light?" He said dryly

"Fuck you Ryuzaki, really, Fuck you" He looked dazed as L took a bite of the banana

"Fuck me?" he echoes.

"Oh my,Light, why such petty words?" He winked and stuffed the banana in Light`s mouth before he could say something more.

_Well, THAT will shut him up for a while _he thougth.

Suspicious noises came down the hallway, and before they knew it, Watari invited them in, who? Well, Chief Yagami,Aizawa,Matsuda and Mogi "Hey are you coming or what? we just discovered tha-" they opened the door pathetically and saw the the place delict.

Broken glass all over the place, whipped cream here and there, Light`s shirt thrown over the fridge, a rope (Wich served as Naruto`s belt, but of course, when you see a thing like that, you cant see it as a belt of a anime character) and then... Chief Yagami`s son holding the detective from his shirt, the detective putting a banana in his mouth, for Matsuda, the second time he saw them pinned on the floor together, for Aizawa...well...the second he saw the two of them "Im getting out of here" is what he said, and Mogi, looking carelessy at the two of them, seriously, does the guy even know the word "FEELING"?

Yeah,that didnt look soo good.

"Err, we- um wil um-be there in a sec...sorry for taking soo long its just um" He couldnt just explain to his father what happend could he? what would he say?

"Oh hey yeah, it was nothing we were just drunk and we ended up making out and maybe we did more than that but of course I have a hangover soo I cant remember nothing you didnt expect dad" not like Light.

"We...understand" with this, Matsuda ran off and took Aizawa with him, he whispered something to the chiefs ear, when the chief nodded he left.

"Ryuzaki...what the hell are you doing to my son?" His eyes turned somewhat small.

"Nothing he didnt deserve Yagami-san" could L be even more confusing?

Soichiro-san gasped, and was searching for air, did he hear it correctly or...?

"Um dad, it really isnt what it looks like, we were fighting cause this emo decided to think that I was killing him with some poison" L got the banana out of his mouth, as if to say "Rescue the situation or the person killing me wont be Kira after all" Yagami-san`s face hardend.

"Very well then..." he turned around and closed the door-

-click-

The two boys looked at eachother in silence, without exchanging a word, they cleaned the kitchen, changed clothes and where on their way to the office, but Light stopped him before L had the chance to call the elevator.

_Now or never._

"Ryuzaki...about yesterday...I dont know if you remember but erm we ehm" he stuttered,

"Say no more, Light-Kun, I remembered the second I woke up, you know?" He pressed his finger on Light`s lips as if too say "Shhh".

"Well..." Light tried, ignoring L`s out-of-character action.

"I know..." they looked at eachother.

"But then..." Light tried again.

"But then nothing, it was nothing" L finished and clicked on the red button.

_Nothing...? _

Light was ready to punch the detective agains the wall like that time.

They entered the office, you could feel the tension, L and Light hadn`t said anything to eachother the whole day and to his own surprise L fell in a deep sleep...

_"Ryuzaki... a detective could never love a suspect, you said so yourself at one time...you lost the game ryuzaki...or should I say.. L Lawliet?" A black shade was holding the pale guy in his arm, behind the shade there was that teenager who made the detectiveguy feel less-lonely, the person who actually made him feel alive and somewhat happy..._

_...Light Yagami._

_"They say that dying in the arms of the one you love is the best way to die right? Why arent you lucky...L...you lost the game" the shade lift his neck, L tried to talk, but nothing came out, he lost...lost...lost against love... Suddenly the shade turned into Light, with bloody knife in his hand... and stared the name "L Lawliet" written on the walls with dry blood... he shook his head and laughed._

_"Light Yagami...I knew it...but I..." Light turned closer to L, he lift his head and gave him a soft kiss "I love you...L Lawliet..." the shade and Light Yagami changed again, this time, he was the one with the knife in his hand, the 25 year old was closing eyes...the shade was writting the name "Kira" on L`s bare stomach with the knife, L tried to stand up, Light Yagami held his hand, helping him to get up, the shade went back to possesing Light...L fell on his knees, crying in front of the shade, the shade took hold of L, and then...L turned to nothing more but a shade to a shade... the moment he emraced Light was the moment Kira had "Chess-mat" the moment Kira won the game, the moment Kira could do anything he wanted...that was Kira... but not Light Yagami..._

suddenly, L jumped up, eyed Light intensly.

For the first time in years, he felt something that seemed like tears in his eyes... Ryuzaki fell on his knees, hid his face in his hands...

Matsuda,Mogi and Aizawa ran towards the shrieking boy "Ryuzaki..Ryuzaki are you alright? Ryuzaki... Ryuzaki ANSWER ME" Light was shaking the detective who, for the second time of his life...felt defeat.

"Ryuzaki answer us!" Matsuda exclaimed pathetically

"Ryuzaki..." Aizawa was kneeling, trying to look at the detectives face, he was not crying... well... he wasnt dry either, his eyes were wide, he nearly looked dead... no matter who said what, he didnt answer... he was shaking...

"Ryuzaki ANSWER US GOD DAMNIT!" Light grabbed the detective by his hands and pulled him of his kneeling, he let go of his hand and placed his hands on his cold shoulders

_Ryuzaki...Ryuzaki...L...Lawliet... Jessica Lawliet cassico died in car crash at the age of 25... Ryuzaki...Ryuzaki... D Cassico commit suicide 1 week after `s death... L...Lawliet... Beyond Birthday... BB murder case... orphanage... Aqua Blu... Beyond Birtday tries to kill own twin brother... Beyond birthday gets convicted by L Lawliet... Beyond Birthday... Ryuzaki... Dies in jail... Light Yagami ... Kira... Misa Amane ... Ryuzaki... L Lawliet ... Second Kira ... Sakura Cassico dies 2 days after grnadchildren move in... every following person they move in with ...dies... Beyond Birthday...the murderer behind the killings of the Cassico family ... Detective... L Lawliet..._

L couldnt stand it anymore, his past ran trough his mind, he collapsed into Light Yagami`s arms, stiffly put his arms on his chest and sobs in his shirt...

"Shou- should we call a ambulance?" Matsuda questions, but was roughly taken back by a "MATSUDA" from the other task force members, Light was in silence, his senses went numb and didnt bother putting his arms around Ryuzaki...who was crying in small sobs... Light was wondering, what happend? from stuffing a banana up his mouth, to crying on his chest like some baby? whatever it was, Light was shure he needed someone, a friend at the very least, a friend... friendship he never felt...that was needed in Ryuzaki`s life... Light was determined that he needed Light.

"They`re not gonna get us Ryuzaki, im with you till the end of Kira, I promise" He whispered, and wonder above wonder, L stopped sobbing.

_**A/N TUN TUN TUN...and soo the drama shall begin DO NOT WORRY humor shall not leave my grand story, you know, I was really struggling, and am still * dramatic sigh* DYING inside knowing the end...but who knows? I might change my mind about the finale... I love the banana scene xD also, I just randomly invented L`s last name (Cassico) casue Lawliet is his second name right? o.o**_

_**ANYWAY hope you enjoyed it, pretty sad the way L wont allow his feelings, and then he just broke down, and also, the pharagraphs I write on the top of a chapter are fragments of another story I have written, this is sort of a sequal to that story, its called "Confession" or "Hope" its a few chapters long, and explains the L`s life story, I cried writing in .-. my senses are numb at the moment, soo I shall take on grammar mistakes and fix add-delete some things here and there. **_


	7. Memories In Leather

"Ryuzaki-chan...I...I can`t believe it..." said the voice, L was afraid to turn around, he was still frozen in his steps, after all these years... this... its ... its...

"After all these years...its a miracle" she said, her hand still located on the shoulder of our favourite detective "Ryuzaki oh my god...I cant even..." she said, her voice was shaky, Ryuzaki wasnt shaking, he was shocked, no, shocked is a understatement, tears were filling his eyes with that hand on his shoulder, all those troubles from before, woosh, gone with just a touch from the past, if it was up to him, they would stay there forever.

"Ryuzaki..." she grabbed both shoulders and spun him around, Ryuzaki, who was still in a state of shock (shock,relief,nostalgic,sad,ecstatic,anger,yeah, you get the message) didnt hesitate, and turned around.

_O.O_

The girl shure changed aspect wise... when they were younger, she had long blond hair, baby blue eyes, petite (well, she was still one head shorter than L), and mostly wore tube-tops that you could open from the front, short skirts and a pair of sneakers, if this was one of those cheesy highschool movie she would`ve been considered "popular".

Now...now the girl was...erm,

_**different**_

She still remained those beautiful baby blue eyes, her "long blonde hair" was now long electric blue hair, she was still petite, she wore a black&white tube top, that only really covered her boobs, black skinny jeans that went well with her white sci-fi boots, arm bands that went from her wrists to her elbow (White) and was wearing a white hair band with a over-the-top-sized-bow, the fact that her boobs grew steadily was slightly unsettling to Ryuzaki, the only girl that trusted him, the only PERSON who, if she wasnt there, god knows who or what Ryuzaki would be doing now, the person who made him who he is now, the girl who gave him his first kiss, the girl who he had given zero apreciation, yet she sticked with him till the end, slapped him when it was neccesary,kicked him when he was already on the ground, and teached him the most important lesson off all, the same girl who fastly became the most important thing in L`s life, and that day... when he thougth he lost her...not only her...but all those others aswell... all his fault... he never cried after that day, well, that record was broken after today`s sudden breakdown... Aqua Blu was her name, sister of Midnight Evening and Night Blues. He thougth he screwed everything up, fucked everything up to the bone, threw away the only person who had fate in the guy,without her, Ryuuzaki would be the most egoistical fail in the history of the universe, but now...after all those years, he had one more look in her eyes.

The girl`s tears were crawling down her flawless cheeks, she wasnt the only one, Ryuzaki wasnt able to stay all to dry either, she practically jumped into his arms, causing alot of weird looks from the people around, Ryuzaki nearly tripped from the surprise, but quickly got a hold of himself, and he wrapped his arms around her, while her arms were wrapped around his neck, her head resting on his chest, and his head resting on her head...

Which looked quite funny, consider their different lenghts.

"I missed you" she whispered.

"Me too" he replied.

They both laughed weakly while tears ran down their cheeks.

"Oh dont worry Light-Kun, its just a LITTLE walk, wont take TOO long" He imitated the detective, it had been two hours since Matsuda left, two and half since he was chained to the bed, his hair covered his eyes and his arms went numb "You can only thank yourself for this" he repeated after the detective with a voice that made him sound like a moron.

"AH EM GEE you yourself said that you wanted privacy!" he squealed, in those two hours he had done everything possible to get out of the bed, mostly, he wouldnt mind being in a bed, in fact, being in Ryuzaki`s bed made it just that much more bearable, but still, if he wanted to ENJOY the bed there should atleast be someone ELSE in it.

"Matsudaaaa!" The annoyed teen exclaimed, Matsuda came in just a few minutes after the yell "Whats up?" Matsuda asked, pulling his shirt down.

"Whats up? WHATS UP? I do NOT apreaciate the fact that you were just cleary ENJOYING yourself meanwhile I AM CHAINED TO FREAKING BED" The upset teen exclaimed, clearly beddossed by the fact that he was unsuccesfull on his mission too leave the bed.

"Wow relax Light,its not my fault Ryuzaki has soo many, erhm, intresting videos, anyhow, why did you call me?" he asked, taken back by his burst out.

"Call Ryuzaki for me please, and give me the phone, no, put the phone soo soo I could talk to the bastard and give him a peice of my mind" he ordered.

"CALL Ryuzaki? Light, you know... Ryuzaki doesnt give his phone number out soo fastly, god knows how many phones he has... sorry Light but unless your some type of..."

"His number is saved in my phone, its in my back pocket" he cut him short,annoyed.

_Light has Ryuzaki`s phone number...? Just what type of relasionship do these two have..._

"Matsuda can you standing there like a idiot and GET THE FREAKIN` PHONE"

"Uh- yeah," he slid his hand in his hair, and looked unconfortable.

"This year maybe?" Light said annoyed.

"Right." Matsuda said walking to the teen.

"For god`s sake Matsuda, you just spent 2 hours watching porn and now you cant even take the phone out of my pocket?" Light said bluntly.

Matsuda gave him a goofy look and eventually did what was expected of him.

Which wasn`t too awkward or anything.

Not.

Matsuda scrolled down the name list and felt intrigued by the number of woman names he had in the list, eventually he found Ryuuzaki`s name.

"Just what...who WHEN?" L said confused, understandibly, I mean HELLO he tought she had died in a car accident, a car he was also in, he should have saved her, but unable to, he rarely got to appreciate her.

"I tought you left..." Aqua said, a little sadness creeping in her voice. "I tought you were sick of me... the doctor told me you ran out of the hospital and I never saw you again after that..."

L sighed, Aqua took his hand in her warm palms, just like they used to...

"Aqua...and the other`s? your sister and her boyfriend?"

Aqua Blu smiled, although the smile was just a mask that hid sadness, the tears still in her eyes.

"Did they..." L started.

Aqua shook her head fastly, pulled her body back and eventually wrapped her arms around her childhood friend. "You kidding?" she suddenly asked.

"..."

"If you would have stayed and hadn`t gone berserk you might have known."

Now L felt guilty, and quite angry, what had she expected? sure it might have been smart to stay in the hospital, but would she have felt if you`re about to loose the one you care most about, and its all your fault?

"Dont be that way my lady." He said smiling.

"My lady? Gee Ryuuzaki, what a gentleman, I suppose..." She looked at him in the eye. "My sister... she survived...but her boyfriend did not, granted, she commit suicide not much after that."

L bit his lip and realized it was already past 10.

"Say, Ryuuzaki how are you? your brother?"

_Oh nothing big or anything, im the world`s greatest detective, I had to send my brother to prison because he was crazy, currently im chasing after Kira who I might very well be chained too, and quite frankly, I stuck my tongue in his throath just a few days ago in. _

But of course he couldnt just SAY that, the poor girl would faint before half of the information crossed her mind.

"Um, fine." He said, although he himself admit that it didnt sound very convincing.

"You`re hiding something from me..." Aqua said, putting her hands in his hair and pulled it towards her soo L would be forced to look in her eyes.

_Damn...how does she DO that? _L wondered.

"Ryuuzaki, you should atleast be honest, you owe me that much..."

_Wait...what did she just say? _L blinked.

"OWE you? for what?"

"For leaving me when I most needed you..."

_Okay alright, who IS this girl?_

"Also didnt you promise me to never leaving my side again?"

To be honest, L didnt remember saying that.

"I did?" he asked in disbelief.

"Okay you didn`t, but I know you, and I know you`re thinking about it." she said sweetly.

"Well, that might be true, but Aqua..." He did not make it to finish his sentence, the woman grabbing his shirt and pushing him against the wall. "You owe me that much, Ryuuzaki..." Her kiss was rough, tasting sweet with a bitter edge, something he missed but could live without, the kiss was just planted on his lips like nothing, her tongue penetrating his mouth, and he could not help but remember that the teen was currently chained to his bed.

_**A/N Whew, how long has it been since I wrote in this story? 2, 3 months? god, I suck.**_

_**Anyway my writing has quite improved ever since then, and to be honest, the previous chapter`s were crap and uncreative.**_

_**I do beg your forgiveness ;·D**_

_**Next chapter will not take me very long (I hope)**_


End file.
